1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular, to an anti-deformation low profile card edge connector.
2. Related Art
In light of the characteristics required by modern 3C products, such as lightness, thinness, shortness, and compactness, a module card for insertion into a notebook and etc. has been developing toward low-profile designs. Therefore, a card edge connector for use in a memory card module and etc. is inevitably developing toward compact designs.
However, to realize the low-profile designs by reducing the thickness of an insulation base of the card edge connector, because an insulation body has insufficient strength and may deform under heat during a process of welding the card edge connector to the circuit board by using a tin melting furnace and etc., there occurs a problem in maintaining an even contact between each terminal in the insulation body and the circuit board. The problem is particularly difficult for the front row terminals of the card edge connector, on which load application or other methods are unable to apply, and thus it is difficult to solve the aforesaid problem.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to realize the improvements, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.